Recollections of a Moonlit Past
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: Sort of a Prequel to ToCN. The two vampires, Marik and Bakura meet for the first time. Will Marik be able to win the stubborn and prideful Bakura over?
1. Chapter 1

Chibi B: I LIVE AGAIN!

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, and right after I promised to work on them more often! x.x I'm really, really sorry! And, well, this is another one of the sequels to ToCN, and it's the one you've been waiting for. XD All about Marik and Bakura, and how they met! I haven't been able to read over this, since I'm leaving in a fewminutes for a friend's house, so, I'm sorry if it's a little rough..

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou!

* * *

Ah, it's me again: Marik! Greetings to you, dear readers.

As you know, I'm already currently writing Bakura's tale in my point of view, however, I decided to take a break and focus more on Bakura's and my own past; since I know you're all squirming with curiosity and anticipation! Well, fear not, for here the story is!

Just to let you know, however, that this will start with how Bakura and I met, and not about who changed us. You see, that is a very private discussion, and I'll have to get to know you all a bit better before I reveal those secrets - or even to expose them at all…

Well, enough of the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

I was young; maybe forty or fifty years old, living the life of the undead and feeding off my victims in the small village I was currently located in. You see, I never stayed in one place longer than a month. I had to keep moving before the places lost their interest; before I got bored. I wasn't very productive when bored…

So, as I was saying…

I don't remember where exactly this current village was located, I believe it was somewhere in Europe - France maybe… After all, I do know the language. Although, I don't think it's that romantic sounding at all. Too nasally. But, before I get off topic again; for some reason, I stayed in this particular place longer than usual -around four years, surprisingly enough! It was as if I was waiting for someone, or hoping someone would arrive.

And then he came.

Waltzing into the town like he owned it; hair spiked up, eyes glowing a menacing red, gleaming fangs extended threateningly.

All in all, he was psychotic, insane, purely mad…

And downright sexy!

I was enamored just by sensing his aurora. Other fledgling vampires quickly fled the town for fear of inducing his wrath; which also had me admiring him even more. I _had_ to meet him! I thought that maybe he was who I was finally looking for, the one I had waited for so long!

I was highly disappointed.

Not only was this fellow dangerously strong, he was downright rude as well! He blew me off without a second's pause. Just ignored and mocked me while he fed off whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. I never forgot his first words to me…

'"Fuck off you bloodsucking bastard!"'

So, obviously, in my spare time, I stalked him. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Just let him wander around freely without being able to enjoy looking upon that sinfully pale body of his?

He was younger than me, I could tell by the way he acted and smelled. His long, thick silver locks flared around him madly, which enlightened his already frightening look. I noticed that when blending among the humans, his eyes went back to their normal color - a rich brown.

Our second meeting was almost as uneventful as the first…Except for the fact that I got to actually _touch _him. I know, I know. I sound like a schoolgirl with a hopeless crush, but he just so handsome!

I was in the town following him, as usual, but miscalculated the distance at which I trailed behind him. To be blunt, I ran smack into him when he turned a corner.

"Hey! Watch where- _You _again!" He stuttered, glaring at me angrily.

"Hello! Wow. You actually remembered my face. I'm honored, truly." I smirked, currently straddling his form as he snarled at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you following me?" He spat, sitting up and pushing me off roughly.

"Maybe." I answered, unfazed. I could tell I was irritating him, the fiend was clenching and unclenching his fists in some attempt of self control.

"Well, do as I said the first time, and fuck off." His eyes flashed, and he narrowed his eyes at me, flashing his fangs in warning.

The sight was utterly arousing.

I stared at him, and smirked.

"I'd love to, are you available?" I purred, and, the last thing I remembered before passing out was a fist flying at my face at rapid speed.

When I finally came too, I was still sprawled out on the streets around that cursed corner, only this time some pervert was trying to take my clothes off - probably to steal the money I didn't have. Well, I dragged the poor old hobo into a back alley way and fed from him before rushing off to my coffin. It was almost morning and I had woken just in time to make it to safety from the sun's rays.

I will admit, I was a bit peeved at the response I received from the white-haired demon. But, his attitude made it that much more exciting. I would have him yet!

Waking around my abnormally early time, I slipped out of the cemetery (Yes, I slept in a graveyard. It was the only place I could find to keep my casket safe) and left to find some more scum to feed on for that night.

On my way back from my meal, I caught his scent once again, and not being able to pass the opportunity, I began to follow him yet again.

I really was somewhat hopeless…

"You _again?_"

Too busy caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that he had tricked me into following him into an abandoned whorehouse, where he grabbed me by the throat and pressed me to the wall.

"Wow. What an odd coincidence meeting up with you again!" I smiled, trying to play innocent. And, you guessed it, failing miserably. He glared at me, his eyes now a blazing crimson color.

"Don't try to play dumb, you psychotic stalker!"

"Hey! I'm hurt," I pouted, "I'm not psychotic, just obsessed with beautiful things." I reached my hand up to twirl in his hair. He immediately let go of my throat and backed away as if disgusted, although I could detect a bit of a blush on his normally pale cheeks. Score for me!

"Stay the fuck away from me, pervert." He hissed, once again baring his fangs.

"You really have no idea how enticing you are, do you?" I blinked, my hands itching to run through his hair and all over that luscious body of his…

"Hn. You really are pathetic." He glared, not allowing my comment to affect him in any way. "Can't you find something else to screw?"

"I think I'll stick with you." I answered, smirking cockily. Now he began to look a little uneasy, and I watched him curiously, wanting to know what made him so nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm not interested." He snapped, spinning around and marching towards the exit of the building. I grabbed onto his shoulder and pressed him back into the wall I was previously held against, lining up my body with his.

"Maybe I don't care if you are or not." I whispered, flicking my tongue out at his earlobe, nibbling slightly. He gasped, and began to struggle against me, but I was stronger.

"Let me go! I demand to be set free at once, you bastard!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" I scolded playfully, "What language!"

He was so warm…I couldn't describe to you how it felt. My senses were overwhelmed; his smell, his taste, his touch…

"Let. Me. Go." He ceased struggling and glared at me. I stared straight back into his eyes, and saw just how anxious he was feeling with me pressed against him and the wall.

"As you wish." I smiled, and complied; moving away from him.

He stood up tall and began to brush himself off, all the time eyeing me warily. I was just happy he didn't run away before I could learn his name.

"What do you want?" He demanded, pride kicking back in at full force. I grinned.

"For now, your name will satisfy me."

"My name?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah; your name." I shrugged, "What else did you think I would ask for?" He glared.

"Bakura."

"Bakura…" I repeated, liking the way the name rolled off my tongue. I couldn't help but smile, and nod my head at him. "It suits you well. My name's Marik."

"Hn. And I really care what my psychotically obsessed stalker's name is?" He questioned sarcastically, arms folded and posture stiff as he glowered in my direction. I shrugged again, grinning.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll need to know it someday." I leaned over, and before he could react, kissed him soundly on the lips. "Farewell!"

And I left him standing there, eyes opened wide and mouth agape, while I ran through the town, almost _giggling _with happiness.

That was my first kiss with the vampire I loved.

* * *

It's short, I know...The next chapter will hopefully be longer! And, sadly enough, this fic probably won't be updated as often, becaused I'm really lacking ideas...Heh..but, I'm going to try to finish my next chapter of HA and hopefully post a new oneshot!

R&R! It really helps! And feed me ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi B: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this...I actually had it done a few days ago, but my laptop's been acting like crap...and my basement computer has a virus in it, soooo yeah..it sucks...

MESSAGE TO ANIME-FAN MEEPA: I'm really sorry I haven't been able to get on lately! I'm going to try to get on Gaia after this...but, if I suddenly disappear, it crashed again...I miss youuuu::huggles:

Um, yeah...you guys have given me freaking awesome ideas...I'm probably going to be using some of them. (I'll give you credit! XD ) But, I have no time to sit town and type them up...I have to get my laptop up to get fixed, and tomorrow's my birthday (I had totally forgotten till my mom reminded me...heh...) So, my parents want to spend time with me and crap...

That is the only excuse I have for you! XD I'll try to work on everything else as soon as I can...Summer's on it's way, so there should be tons of updates then.

Disclaimer: No own Yugioh!

* * *

When I woke up the next night, I did as I had done for the past few weeks and stretched my mind out to search for the white-haired beauty that occupied my every thought. I was somewhat annoyed, however, when I couldn't seem to sense him at all.

"Hm. He probably skipped town." I muttered to myself, frowning as I climbed out of my decaying wooden coffin. How rude he was! Leaving without saying goodbye..

Now, I bet you're all wondering why I didn't seem that upset, right? I mean, he had run off somewhere, and could be halfway across the continent for all I knew!

But, he most likely didn't think that I would follow him, did he? So I concluded he couldn't be too far. And, after interrogating a few weakling vampires, I found out that he was heading to another French town just a few hundred miles away.

Smirking, I immediately set out, traveling north until I could feel the pulse of his energy signal again, and, deciding it'd be nice to surprise him, I masked my own, and slipped into the city undetected. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him then just yet, since I wasted three hours or so getting there, and sunrise wasn't too far away. I could wait until tomorrow and catch him off guard…

However, I wasn't that patient.

So, I continued on through the city, my eyes taking in the multitudes of drunks and prostitutes with obvious amusement. My fair-haired vampire left my quaint little town for this?

After another hour or so of searching, I was able to pinpoint his exact location. My powers were still developing after all, and it took me a while to find a specific person even if I knew the general location. So, anyways, I finally found him at some dirty bar that looked as if it were going to fall apart at any second. Pushing the doors opened, my nose crinkled at the overwhelming smell of alcohol, smoke, and sex. Disgusted, I made my way over to the table in the far corner, looking around for my object of affection.

I found him sitting in the other back corner, a red haired whore sitting comfortably in his lap as he smirked and planted kisses along her porcelain neck, tilting her head back gently. Realization struck.

He was about to feed, and my mouth watered in anticipation. I would get to see him in one of his most private moments, where his defense was completely let down and he was left vulnerable and open to anyone who noticed. Perfect opportunity, I doubted I would ever get to see him in this position again…

I scowled. I couldn't do that to him, it would be like betraying his trust, even though I never really had it. Sighing, I stood up and slipped back out the door, leaning against the wall to wait for the one called 'Bakura' to take his leave.

He'd let me witness his most sacred moment consensually, or not at all. I wouldn't steal it from him - I wasn't quite that selfish.

Twenty minutes passed by before the doors to the pub were slammed open, and Bakura strolled out cockily, wiping his mouth with a white cloth napkin. I let loose the hold on my aura, and he tensed, spinning around to stare at me in disbelief.

"Salut!" I greeted him in French, a broad grin on my face as I waved. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here!" He sputtered, looking at me as if I was insane. (Which I wasn't sure if I was yet or not.)

"Why, looking for you, of course." I snorted, as if he should be ashamed for not knowing. "You didn't think I'd give you up just because you moved to a different city, did you?"

"Actually, I did." He answered dryly, glowering darkly at me, his eyes glowing a fiery crimson. "You watched me feed, didn't you?" I winced at the accusation, almost feeling a twinge of hurt that he thought I'd do that.

"I was going to." I admitted, shrugging and trying to act cool. "But then I reconsidered. I didn't think you'd like it much if I invaded your privacy in that way."

"Damn straight I don't like it!" He seethed, "And why the hell should I believe anything you say? Give me one good reason as to why I should trust you!"

"I haven't betrayed you yet." I answered immediately. "And I don't plan to at all." I sighed, "However, if you still don't believe me, I guess I could allow you access to the last minutes of my memory."

"Ha! What do you take me for, a fool?" He barked, laughing sarcastically. "No idiot vampire would open his memories just to prove something to another vampire."

I smirked. He didn't know me very well.

Within seconds I pinned him up against the wall and pressed my forehead against his, smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way, before opening my mind to his, allowing the last few memories of mine to replay in his own head.

I saw and heard all my thoughts from the moment I arrived in the city, as did he. When he saw what I wanted him to see, I pulled my mind back and locked it up safely, panting with the effort. I seemed to have forgotten how much doing things like that weakened me.

"See?" I asked, staring into his startled eyes as I paused to catch my breath. "I didn't stay to watch your sacred act." Without even realizing it, I planted a quick kiss on his lips, feeling him tense up and try to jump away.

"Release me." He demanded. I shrugged, and did as he wanted, backing off enough to let him away from the wall. He brushed himself off and stared at me critically. "You're quite foolish, you know. I could have easily penetrated your defenses and destroyed your mind."

"Ah, but I took you off guard." I shot back, grinning, "And besides, I didn't think you'd do anything like that to me."

"Is that so?" He glared at me angrily, brown eyes narrowed in warning. "And why wouldn't I bring harm to you?" That was easy.

"Because you're curious." I answered, reaching my hand up to brush his hair away from his face, nearly getting bit in the process. "You want to know why I'm interested in you, why I followed you." I stepped up close to his face. "Why I _kissed _you." He shoved me back violently, catching me off guard as I fell back on the ground.

"I know the answer to that already!" He roared, catching the attention of the townspeople on the street. "Because you're a fucking lunatic!" And with that, he spun around and marched down the street, growling warningly at anything that got in his way.

Once again; dead sexy.

I grinned and stood up to brush myself off, ignoring the stares of the mortals on the road. Foolish humans. It was time for me to leave now to find a place of rest during the day - I knew it didn't have to be anywhere to settle down for good. I had a feeling my snow-haired devil would be on the move again by the next night. He'd learn so enough that I'm not one to give up on someone I like that easily. And Bakura, well, he just had something…I knew that if I let him go, I'd lose my chance to be infinitely happy. And well, I didn't want that now, did I?

So, after feeding off of some random drunk prostitute, I started my search for a safe haven for the night. I settled on an old abandoned cabin that was a few miles deep in the woods just east of the city - nobody had been there for years. I quickly buried myself in the cellar, sleeping on the _extremely _uncomfortable couch. (Yes, I was picky about furniture…So what? )

The sun rose, and as it ascended into the sky, I descended into darkness. My dreams were plagued by my white haired angel-demon.

* * *

I awoke the next night, cramped and a bit cranky when I remembered I wasn't located in my quaint little village anymore, but instead located at a city filled with drunkards and whores. I sighed. Bakura had really gotten to me. Reaching my mind out, I wasn't surprised to find out that, just as I predicted, he left the town for another.

"I wonder how long this will go on before he realizes it's useless…" I mumbled to myself, smiling bitterly. "This definitely wasn't how I imagined spending my next hundred years or so."

Still muttering under my breath, I finally made my way out of the stuffy old house, breathing in the night air with a sigh of relief. Surprisingly enough, despite me previously living in a cemetery, I couldn't stand being enclosed in a small space for too long. It made me restless.

"Onward then," I smirked. I'd grab my nightly meal from this town. After all, I would admit it was an ideal place to hunt - everyone was too busy having fun to care about a simple murder. So, grabbing a homeless drunkard, I fed quickly before following my vampire crush's signal.

He wasn't very good at hiding himself yet.

The next town wasn't very far away, and I arrived within an hour. We were still in French territory, and it seemed like a quiet, peaceful, noble blood-filled place. Delicious.

This time, I found my runaway in a library, which surprised me greatly. He didn't look like the kind of immortal who was fond of books. Ah, but this proved the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"You again?" He hissed, brown eyes flashing red as he glared at me over the cover of an old piece of parchment. "I thought you'd take the hint I left the last time we met."

"The only hint you gave me was that you wanted to see me again," I drawled, smirking as I plopped down in the chair across from him. "So, you like books?" He snorted, folding the paperback and setting it down next to him.

"I thought you knew everything about me, _Marik._"

I shuddered, my eyes slipping shut as he hissed my name. It was the first time he'd spoken it.

"Not everything, unfortunately enough. But I'd like to know more."

"You are one delusional vampire." He snorted again, glaring at me with his arms folded. "What is it that you really want? Maybe I can give it to you so you'll go away. This time for good."

Now, that comment stung.

"Do I really irritate you that much?" I winced. "There really isn't anything specific I want. I'm just, drawn to you I guess." I knew sounded like a complete moron, but, I really didn't know any other way to explain it. I _was_ being drawn by him. He had to be the one I was waiting for…

"Drawn to me?" He had an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? If you really want sex that bad, I suppose I wouldn't mind giving in." His eyes raked up and down my body. " You're not that bad looking. But, I'll only do it if you swear to leave me the hell alone afterwards."

I blinked at him in shock.

Sex? He thought I wanted _sex_?

Well, I admit, that was one of the things I was thinking of. But, not just that! I wanted _him. _Everything that was who he was! His body, his mind, his soul. I wanted them to belong to me!

"Well, don't look so surprised. I'm offering you what you want, right?" He spat, looking at me oddly.

"Hn. You have much to learn about me, Bakura." I smiled, (yes, I smiled) shaking my head sadly. "You'd really stoop so low as to give your body up just to make me go away?"

"Hn. It's not like it matters anymore." He snarled, "We're not human. Morals mean nothing."

"Human morals perhaps," I countered, "but what about vampire morals? I always saw you as a prideful creature, in fact, I _know _you are! Why lie and offer your body?"

"Hn." He smirked, catching me a bit off guard, although I didn't show it. "You're smarter than I thought. I wasn't really going to give in to you - just enough so that I could destroy you while you were off guard."

"Well, that's good to know." I smirked, licking my lips while my eyes narrowed. He was cunning, I'd have to pay attention just a bit more closely if he could fool me right away like that.

"I would, however, appreciate it if you would stay the hell away from me." He said this calmly, as though he didn't really care either way. I laughed.

"No can do. I already told you, I'm drawn to you. I'll not give up on you so easily."

"Why would you be interested in me?" He glowered angrily, "I see nothing special about myself! Go find another vampire to fuck!"

I couldn't hold back at hearing that from his mouth, and pounced on him before I realized what I was doing, pinning him to the floor.

"I don't want someone to fuck, I want _you_!" I screamed, inches away from his wide-eyed gaze. I knew I was scaring him without meaning to, and wanted to back off, but I couldn't seem to control myself. "You're positively gorgeous! When I sense you, it makes my knees go weak! When I sleep, my dreams are all of you! When I see you, I can't even attempt to think straight! I want _you, _damnit! Nobody else but you! So, don't you dare fucking tell me to just 'find another vampire to fuck'!"

He stared up at me, mouth agape and eyes opened wide. I glared right on back. How dare he assume such awful things about me without even getting to know me first? Such audacity! Although, it was part of what attracted me to him in the first place…

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow in question, wondering if I had heard correctly.

"I don't believe you." He growled, staring up at me defiantly. I grinned, and leaned down so my body covered his completely, my hands playing around with his locks of hair.

"Guess I'll just have to prove myself to you, hm?" He twitched, struggling to get out from under my grasp.

"Get off." He muttered angrily, and I did so, not wanting to provoke his anger. He brushed himself off, grabbed his book and headed off to leave the room, pausing at the doorway to glance over his shoulder. "I'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"And I'll be there to follow." I chuckled, waving my farewell as he stomped off. The fact that he didn't attempt to kill or beat me in disgust proves that he didn't mind me as much as he wanted me to think he did. That was a good sign.

Sighing, I flopped down in the chair Bakura was sitting on earlier, and spent the rest of the night there replaying earlier events in my mind before heading off to find a place to rest. I wondered what would take place the next night…

* * *

Yes, I know...short and somewhat pointless...but this fic should have plenty more happening soon (hopefully)...and it should be long-ish!

Anywho, R&R! Even though I've gotten amazing responses and ideas...I could always use a few more! I like to blend things together! 


End file.
